Eye of a Young Master
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Elemental Justu Master sequal- It has been a year after the death of Kabuto but Nari is still felling odd,her eye is giving her troubles and she is getting weird things appearing in her sight, things that shouldn't be there, like the dead. Kiba and her friends are getting worried because if Nari can see the dead she can see Kabuto. Find out what happens in the Emj sequal!
1. Chapter 1

**THE SEQUAL HAS BEGUN! Hey everyone Im back! alright so I am starting another book of this YES! and I have found a pretty ood plot that i think you will all like even if you are an Xover hater (well maybe) it involves romance, adventure, tragedy, comedy, action and suspence DUN DUN DUUUUUN! but the sad thing is I won't be able to update as much just because of school and holidays and stuff BUT i will not forget about it because I am super excited to write this! love you all and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Though it has been a year things have only changed a little. My relationship with Kiba was as strong as ever and my friends were still as great as they could be, but my eye was the most stubborn thing of all.  
My life in Konoha has been extremley lively. Since Kabuto and Orochimaru have died its been peaceful, besides my eye spazums out of the blue, but besides that its been going good. Tsunade has been doing intense research since that day to find out why my eye has been of so much trouble to me and how it had been put back into me since the Dragon, Kabuto, Orochimaru, and my Parents were gone and there was nothing to control it, from what we know. My parents had shown up a few times in my dreams to see how I was doing, almost like a real converstion. The dragon that died has not shown any sign of being anywere close to alive. But things worried me...I am still unsure of what it is but it is like a rope wrapped around my waist, tugging at me, so much until I fall, and that is when my eye burns...what was it? I am not sure but i always had a sign of when it would come, just a presence...a...person...thing...object... I am not sure but I will find out.

"JUMP NARI!"Toph yells at me as Neji comes flying at me with his palm, I jump and land behind him and quickly hit him with my palm and he falls to the ground, i quickly turn to see a creature of black and white, I quickly fling shiriken at the creature, it poofs in the air and i run through the smoke and shoot fire from my fist as i see a figure in the smoke, Sai ducks under the flame and attacks from the ground. His knife comes to strike me but I quickly dodge the blade as a branch comes and wraps around his hand tugging it to the ground locking his wrist. I stop and wait, I listen and feel, I could feel a presence suddenly a stream of water plunges at my stomach and I am to late, I feel the pressure and topple over, I see Katara and I quickly jump up and do a few signs, I then thrust my hands forward and my hands expand toward Katara and I grab her and as I land I throw her in the air, I see Aang come to her rescue and grab her. I waited to long and see a huge fist come towards my stomach and I let a small "umph" leave my as lips. I try and supress the force and grab Chouji's arm and twist it, he falls to the side and I chop his wrist making his arm fly back to him to his regular sized arm and as i hold on to the Chouji's arm I come close to his face, I throw my foot out and it smacked him in the face making him topple over. I then feel an energy, i turn to see Sasuke running at me and I know this is going to be a task since i can never beat him when I spar with him alone so I have to consentrate.  
He comes to slash his sword at me and I quickly punch the sword with my Iron brace as a shield, i then bend the metal to clasp around the sword, I be careful not to take to much metal away so that it slices threw the metal. I feel the current of the electricty as Sasuke lets the chakra run threw his sword and I try and push it away with my bending but since I had to control it more than I usually had to before the Orochimaru battle, it was now a bigger task than before.  
"Come on..." I grumble under the noise of the lightning. As I push at Sasuke's sword and use the upper body strength I had encreased over the course of a year, which was quiet a lot for a girl Sakura has told me, I feel Sasuke backing up.  
"HAHA!"I say and quickly push him away as i unlatch the metal from the sword as I back up but i run into someone or something, it grabs me and I am pulled into a dark compartment.  
"Looks like we win this practice Nari!" I hear Kankuro's voice and I chuckle.  
"NOT UNTIL THE BLIND GIRL SEES!" I yell jokingly as i unlatch the wood pieces of the puppet, it cracks and groans as the wood lifts away I then drop the peices of wood and I fall out. "Dang it Nari, I keep forgeting that!" Kankuro yells as he throws his chakra strings at me and they latch on to my arms and legs. I hesitate for a second and then hear a small sound like a warping sound, I turn slightly and see a shadow coming toward me. It latches on my feet and I look at the puppet master.  
"I can not believe i didn't see that coming." I yell and see Shikamaru walk out of the bushes.  
"Your strategies have lowered." Shikamaru smiles and i look at him cocky.  
"Nope, I think you just forgot a small thing." I joke as I shift my foot and loosen the grip on the shadow posseion and as I do i grab the strings and whip them and with a slap Kankuro lets go of the strings and I whip them toward Shikamaru, they wrap around his body and i pull at them, The shadow jutsu is released and as Shikamru comes flying at me I let the chakra strings vanish, i them move out of the way as SHikamaru falls with a thud.  
"Sorry cousin, you need a little more practice. I joke as I stick my tongue at him and he gives an "are you kidding me." expression.  
"Ugh, how! every single time...there is no use using my shadow posession against you its like Im worthless in this sparing match.  
"Hold that thought." I say and turn around.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!" I say as all my friends come out from the bushes.  
"Oh come on Nari! I was excited to use my new bomarang!" Sokka complains as Zuko slaps his forhead.  
"It won't kill you Sokka." I giggle a little and turn to Shikamaru.  
"You are not worthless, i bet you could beat me easily, you have done it plenty times before." I say crouching next to him.  
"Yeah but that was before you got good at planning ahead." Shikamaru lazily leans his head up against a tree.  
"Shikamaru, your not the whining type, i think you just need more practice, you haven't done that in a while since you have been helping Kurenai with the kid." I say as I rememeber being intruduced to the genjustu master and her story.  
"yeah your probably right, but eh... I am supposed to help this kid grow up...I gotta be there for it as much as possible." He said and I smile.  
"YOu have a mushy side I see?" I giggle as I stand up and immediatly feel an arm wrap around my neck.  
"If you hand over your beautiful self to me for the day nobody gets hurt." I hear a familar voice behind me.  
"Oh no! what shall I every DO!" and as i said that i flip the boy over my back and on to the ground, jump on top of him and pin him to the ground.  
"Very cheesy." I say as i look at the tattoo faced boy Kiba.  
"Please?" He askes and i laugh standing up offering him a hand.  
"Maybe, I have to go to Tsunade's today for a check up." I say and look to everyone else.  
"You guys want to wait with me? I'm hoping she will be able to get my sight back in my eye." I say as everyone agrees to come.  
"I walk down the alleys and into the main part of town, everyone behind me as I walk to Tsunade's.  
I soon come to the building and we enter the place and i tell everyone to wait on the first floor as I make my way up to Tsunade's office.  
"Hey Tsunade." I say as I open the door and see Tsunade actually reading. I walk into her office and lounge on one of the chairs.  
"Hello Narita, how was yuor training today?" She asks as she stands up.  
"It went good, I still need to have a bit more faster reflexes when it comes to one attack after another but besides that I'm good, I won again today but we only got through some people seeing as Shikamaru had a bit of a hissy fit, which is deffinatly not him, I wonder what is wrong with him lately." I ask as the lady walks up to me.  
"He has been taking care of a child as well as training with you He hasn't really gotten time to himself, let alone practice on his own and going up against his much stronger cousin can be a bit of a depressing feeling sometimes, but the boy is still a genious, he will never not be a great ninja." Tsunade smiles as she grabbes a few papers from her desk.  
" I went through some of your results from your last eye test and I have a great feeling that if I fix up a few muscles in your eye that you will have some-what of a clearer vision, your eye will still have some difficulty seeing but you will have some sight." She says her face giving a little bit of doubt.  
"Something wrong?" I ask and she looks to me and then back to her results.  
"Well I have concluded that I can give you full sight, I just don't think you are ready for those results and once its done its done. I don't want to much stress on your vision,head, or mind." She says and I look at her wide eyed.  
"Tsunade, If I have a hidious facial feature and i am able to use it, why not let me, It is there for some reason and i might as well learn to use it. I mean this could be a very valuable weapon in near or far future." I say and she looks at me a little questionable.  
"And besides, if I have handled dragons, evil masterminds, eye spazums and mental scaring, I am pretty sure a new bodily feature won't mess with my sanity anymore than what damage has accured to it already." I joke as I see Tsunade give a joking smirk.  
"Well, I guess we can do it, but are you sure?" She said and I look at her knowing that my life will and never will be after this moment, but how far it will go is not in my mind at this time.  
She lays me down on a near stretcher and we start yet another operation that is going to leave me wishing that I hadn't said anything.

xXx

I wake up and see something very strange, almost like a tint of green in one of my eyes, I blink and I see my vision almost twist and I immediatly get dizzy. I look around the room and I blink a few times as my vision spins I nearly fall back down into the stretcher.  
"Ngh." I groan as I hold my eye, as my eye was starting to hurt, almost like a headache.  
"Tsunade!" I groan in a whinning manner, I hear a little bit of heal clip-clops and it makes my head pound.  
"Narita, You are awake, how do you feel?" She asks and I look at her like she was stupid.  
"I feel great, my eye just spins and my head pounds with pain, how do you think i feel?" I say sarcasticly and she looks at me not amused.  
"No need for sarcasim miss Nara." She said and I frowned.  
"Well what is wrong, what do you see?" she asks and I look at her with my eye and I get dizzy again and close it.  
" I see green and when ever i blink my eye vision spins." I say and she grabs some bandages.  
"The spinning has to do with your muscles on your eyes not fully healed, so yuo will have to keep your eye closed so I am sorry but you will have to have these on your eye again." She said as she began to bandage up my head.  
"As for the green I am not sure, I am pretty sure that is an effect of the eye, I am not sure what Kabuto had in mind for the eye so today I will be going to the old cave to search for any documents or parchments that he could have written down any information." She says as she finishes up the last of the bandage.  
"Can I come?" I ask with puppy eyes, and she looks at me and rolls her eyes.  
"Fine, but only for an extra...eye..." She says as she looks at me and I look unamused.

I walk out of her office and I see Kiba, Sakura, Zuko, Toph, Sasuke and Naruto.  
"Hey guys, my eye is officually working..ish." I say as i point to the bandages.  
"Yeah I see that." Naruto jokes as he smiles.  
"We are going to the old cave of kabuto, if any of you would like to come for old-times sake you can come, we are about to make our way there right now." Tsunade says and all of them volenteer to come. We arrive at the old cave and memories flood my mind...that battle. We walk into the cave and i immediatly know were to go, to his lab.  
"Okay, Toph and Zuko, you go check some of the prison cells for any information, Sakura and Naruto go check the thrown room. Me, Sasuke and Tsunade will check the lab." I say this and turn to Kiba.  
"Do you want to check the prison cells with Toph and Zuko or do you think that will be to much?" I ask since everytime I mention the prison cells to his mother he cringes and exits the room.  
"I will go and check them." He said taking a big inhale and exhale before exiting with the groups.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! so Yes anoher chapter, this is kinda goin right into what the story is about, im so excited to write the rest, also i should be proof reading Elemental Justu Master officually soon, i have some time so this should be fun! YES SO READ! I hope you guys like it! REVIEW IF YOU WISH any questions? ask :)**

**Chapter 2**

We enter the lab and I feel a little sick, this place made me angry and queazy at the same time.  
"What do you think we will find here?" I ask and Tsunade shrugs.  
"It's the fact of actually finding anything its a mess in here." She says as she shuffles through some papers that were laying on a desk next to a few beakers and test tubes.  
"Orochimaru usually kept his documents in a compartment hidden in one of his desks." Sasuke said as he opened up one of the desk drawers and took out some papers until the drawer was empty and he felt the bottom of the drawer, he then runs his fingers on the side of the bow and finds a small opening to lift up the top part of wood that was hiding some other parchments.  
"Check in here, he might have something in here Sasuke said as me and Tsunade lean down to search.  
"Hey, what's this?" I ask holding up a document filed "TOP SECRET".  
"Wow that doesn't make it obvious at all." Sasuke smirks as he takes the file from my hand following from Tsunade plucking it right out of his own hands.  
"Thank you miss Nara now lets see." Tsunade says as she begins to read the parchments.  
"Well this is odd." She says as she begins to pace the room with her finger following each word she reads.  
"What does it say?" I ask and Sasuke leans up against the wall next to the desk.  
"Well it says that the operation was supposed to involve the combination of a byakugan, a sharingon, and renagon." She says and I look at her odd.  
"But I thought Renagon was rare." I asked. She looked to me and shrugged.  
"Im assuming he used Naggato's eye, do you remember me telling you about him?" She asks leaning up against a book shelf.  
"yeah but I thought that was used by Obito." I asked slightly confused.  
"Well i guess Kabuto took it after Obito died." She said scratching her head and continues reading.  
"Well this is odd." She said and Sasuke straightened his posture and looks to the hokage.  
"What?" He asked and she shifted her position.  
" Well it says that the mix of the three eyes can give the user, in this case Narita, the ability to see things people can't see,things like spirits and other hidden powers."  
"Wait what?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"Well that is what it says, or at least what he predicted." She said and walks back over to the drawer.  
"I wonder what else your eye is capable." She said as she continued digging through papers.  
"I will keep looking here you and Sasuke can go find the others while i pack up some documents and other equipment so we can bring it back to the village." Tsunade says as she starts to grab a few parchments.  
Sasuke and I walk out of the lab and walk down a few corridors in awkward silence.  
"So how is your training going?" He asked and I slightly jumped with the sudden sound out of the silence.  
"Oh, It's fine. I just need to improve my speed a little besides that I think I am doing alright." I felt for my my fist looking for my Iron arm brace that I had taken interest only a little while ago after having it for a near year without using it since i bought it a few weeks after I had come to Konoha, only to find it wasn't on my hand.  
"Oh." I slightly sigh and Sasuke looks to me.  
"Hmm?" He asks and I look to him.  
"Oh nothing I just noticed that Tsunade took off my arm brace for the surgery." I say trying to start a conversation. Being next to the Uchiha felt a little off, It might have just beem me but he was a very quiet, serious and scary person to be by.  
"Oh." He said and continued walking. I continued walking with him and i felt a weird energy coming from him kind of like a sad-angry feeling.  
"Sasuke?" I ask and he stops.  
"Are you okay?" I ask again and he sighs.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little upset." He said as he lifted the cuff on his shirt.  
"Why?" I ask known already that it probably already had to do with him having a connection with Kabuto and Orochimaru.  
"I just feel like...nothing it doesn't matter." He said as he contiues walking.  
"Come on whats wrong." I demand and he turns to me kind of surprised that i yelled at him considering I knew how powerful he was.  
he then sighs.  
"It feels like they are still here that is all." He mumbled and i raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.  
"I think i know how you feel...in a way." I say walking in front of him to contiue our way to find the others.  
We finally find naruto and Sakura and we go to find toph zuko and Kiba.  
"this place is huge." Naruto says as he looks at all the corridors.  
"Hey, and sadly i know every nook and cranny." I say as we walk down a long hallway and I turn into a cell and see the three.  
"Oh hey guys." Toph smiled and Zuko turned around to smile and wave.  
"Hey guys." I smile and Kiba turns to me, his expression was like he felt uncomfortable.  
"Hey Kiba whats wrong?" I ask and walk up to him.  
"This cell..." he said and I immediately realized we were in his old cell, i can even see the blood splatter still stained on the floor.  
"Its okay." I say as I huge him tightly.  
"thanks Nari." He smiled i held his shoulders and smiled.  
"Hey Nari, can i see?" He ask slightly brushing the bandages.  
"yeah sure." I smile and turn to everyone.  
I Begin to unwrap the bandages and when i finish i slowly open my eyes waiting for pain but nothing ocurred right away for what I knew.  
"Whoa..."Zuko's eyes widened looked at me.  
"That is pretty sweet." Naruto smiled.  
"Yeah it is." sakura agreed. Sasuke just looked at me with the same expression he had given when we were making out way here.  
"Must me nice to see that." Toph joked as she elbowed zuko in the side.  
"well it sure is different, do you know what it can all do?" Kiba asks and I shrug.  
"Not fully but tsunade found a bunch of parchments and other info so that is why we came to get you guys." I say looking around the room with that slight green color tinting my vision. As i get used to my eye looking around the room i suddenly spot someone in the corner of the room just looking at me.  
"who are you?" I ask and everyone looks at me odd.  
"Um Nari who are you talking too?" Sakura asked and i begin to back up as the person start to walk toward me.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" I scream as I throw Kunai at him but nothing happens.  
"Nari!" Kiba grabs me and I look at the figure terrified.  
"What are you doing Nari?" Kiba spins me toward and my eyes are huge.  
"There is someone here can't you see him!" I say turning around and now the man was right up in my face, I scream and fall into Kiba.  
"Nari!" Naruto yells as he and Sakura bend down to help us up.  
"WHAT ARE YOU!" I scream still looking at the figure and the man bends down.  
"The question is how can you see me?" He asked and my eyes widen.  
"Sasuke!" I say and he quickly comes toward me and bends down in front of me.  
"Do you see that." I say pointing at the person but Sasuke looks at me weird before looking over to were i was pointing and turned back.  
"Nari, there is no one there." He said and my eyes are hide in fear.  
"Nari calm down you look like you just say a ghost." Sasuke said and then stopped.  
"Ghost." He said and helped us up.  
"Nari who do you see?" He asks and "I don't know its just a male figure." I say and grab Kiba's hand and squeeze it.  
"You remember what Tsunade said about your eye being able to see things like and other hidden powers,thats what she meant you are seeing the dead." Sasuke said and my eyes widen again.  
"What?" I say and I look back at the figure and it just stands there.  
"Are you dead?" I ask the figure and he nods and then disappears.  
"huh." I gasp and then calm down.  
"Nari, are you okay?" Kiba whispers in my ear and then lets his chin rest in the crook of my neck.  
"Yeah, just a little freaked out." I say and take a few deep breaths before Tsunade walks in.  
"Alright I've got the information lets go."


End file.
